The Dragonborn and the Princess of Thieves
by thediagrammingpotato
Summary: The Dragonborn meets up with a strange Khajit girl on his way to Helgen. They become allies, but does the Dragonborn know what the Khajit's real intentions are for befriending him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, people. This is a collaboration between donotlookatdiagram and geminicursed.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own the Elder Scrolls Series. That belongs to Bethesda.

* * *

><p>The Dargonborn and the Princess of Theives<p>

Chapter 1- Break

The sound of hooves on the path was unnerving. The bound prisoners were silent leaving the loud clacks to ring out through the forest. The Argonian looked around at the other prisoners. They all looked terrified, just as terrified as he was. Was he going to be driven back home to the Black Marsh? Was it such a crime to run away? He didn't think so. Maybe it was. It didn't matter. He was a prisoner now and he was in the mercy of the soldiers.

The prisoners soon began to whisper to one another, but the Argonian prisoner did not want to hear their words. It was just gossip about factions he did not care for and about corruption within Skyrim. He already knew that, but he just wanted to look forward to the future, look beyond this. He turned slightly to look past the other prisoners, noticing one who did not seem to belong in the criminal line up.

She was a young girl, a Khajit, and out of all of them, she was the only one who didn't seem scared. She seemed almost happy in a way, out of place in a situation like this. Her yellow eyes were fixated on the skies, as if there were something coming to save her. Her dark ash- colored tail swayed back and forth, ears twitching on occasion. She was strange, and that's what unnerved him.

Abruptly, the cart stopped and she looked up at the Argonian. "The end of the line..." one of the Nords spoke. The prison guard rounded up all the people in the cart and led them one by one to the warden. She was a stern woman and her voice made his blood run cold. Thats when he realized the Khajit was behind him. His heart practically stopped at that moment.

The warden spoke, and the poor Argonian watched as one by one the prisoners were either beheaded or tried to escape, brutally being shot down and stabbed. There was no honor in dying either way, but there was no honor in committing a crime, which he did not commit. The tiny cat crept up beside him. "They're all foolish to run from it." she whispered in a quiet and gentle voice. This was definitely not a person he felt belonged here.

The warden called to the Argonian and he stood there as a priestess read his final rites. His eyes looked up to the skies as he thought of his home, the Black Marsh. Would he be missed? Obviously, his wife would be looking furiously for him, someone needed make money in that household. He had no intention of going back anytime soon. Unless his wife could somehow have made it to Skyrim before he had, he was safe from her. Suddenly, a roar flared out through the town. The next thing he knew, a dragon was perched on the watch tower and nearly the whole village was a blaze. Bound and defenseless, he knew he was done for. He closed his red eyes, knowing his end. With a snap, the ropes were undone and he was free. "Come on, Argonian." The Khajit called to him. He watched her as she ran, arrows raining from the sky.

He had no choice. It was stand here and be eaten by the dragon or follow the Khajit and risk being shot. He moved his powerful legs and chased after the cat. She was much quicker than him, nimble and swift. Many times she stopped to make sure he was still behind her. Then she'd sprint on ahead until she was at a barracks of some sort. He was unfamiliar with the area so he could only assume she knew the way. The doors swung open and they two scrambled inside.

"Thanks for saving me." He said in a deep, husky voice. She looked to him, inspecting his tough body over.

"You were the likely choice. Powerful, yet innocent." She replied. "If I was going to save someone, I need a powerful ally." The Khajit looked at him with those strange yellow eyes and held out a paw-like hand. "We need each other to survive for now. Until I can get equipment and back to where I need to be, I need someone like you. Partners?"

He knew he could not refuse. This girl saved him. He had to repay the debt. He took her hand and shook on it. Strange how delicate yet strong her hands were and how powerful his own were, but he was gentle enough so he would not break anything. "But I don't even know who you are..."

"Akita." She said abruptly, interrupting him. He looked to her confused and she let out a quick huff. "My name is Akita. And you are?"

"Blaarfengar..." The Argonian said, almost embarrassed by his name. She nodded and glanced around the barracks. "So, what were you in that line up for?"

"Now is not the time for that. We need to get out of here. Then we can talk." She said. The girl was right. Now was no time for talking. There was a dragon out there and they needed to get out before it got hungry again and destroyed the building too.

"How do we get out of here?" Blaarfengar asked, looking around the stone building. Suddenly he felt the stone walls shake.

"Follow me." Akita said, her voice frantic. She made her way to a door on the other side of the room, finding the door to be locked. Almost instinctively, the Khajit reached into her pocket, producing a lock pick. She quickly picked the lock within a few seconds, the door swinging open. "Come, Blaarfengar. We've only got a little time." Akita nimbly made her way through the door, leading to a room, with two Nords in it. One was slumped over the other Nord's bloodied, motionless body.

The Argonian followed Akita as silently as he could, so as not to trip the dragon's exceptional hearing.

"We'll meet again in Sovngarde, brother..." the Nord said to the body. Standing up, he noticed the Khajit, jumping at the sight. He drew his axe, a weapon that obviously had killed many people in its lifetime. Blaarfengar made his way into the room, making the Nord sheath his weapon, but still his hand remained on the axe's handle. "You were on the carriage with me. Is this Khajit your friend?"

"She calls me an ally." Blaarfengar said calmly.

Akita inspected the Nord carefully. He had an axe which while powerful, was slow. One blow could take her out, but she was much quicker than they expected. She may be able to take him, but not without weapons. "If you didn't notice, I was there too." She said cooly and calmly. "Though, I guess you never took the time to notice."

The Nord eyed Akita with suspicion, eventually coming to the conclusion that she couldn't cause him any harm. "I'm very sorry. What were you on the line for, Khajit?"

"We can explain that later." She said, avoiding the question. "That dragon is still out there and this place could come down any minute." Her tail twitched and ears perked up. "Someone's coming." She turned to Blaarfengar. "Hope you can fight, Scales." she said, reaching down her bra for a dagger she had concealed.

The Nord turned to Blaarfengar. "Here. Take this man's armor. He's not going to need it anymore. He's also got an axe."

Blaarfengar turned to the body and awkwardly worked the armor and weapon off of the dead Nord's body. He quickly put the armor on, and sheathed the axe on his hip.

"You ever fought, Argonian?" The Nord asked.

"No." Blaarfengar timidly said. Back in the Black Marsh, he never had to want for anything: the farm next door provided everything an Argonian could want. Only trouble was his wife, which is why he was in this damn situation in the first place.

Akita's tail twitched. "I chose wrong..." She muttered under breath before glancing to her newfound Argonian ally. "Now's the time to learn then, Scales." The room quickly was filled with soldiers.

"The prisoners!" The leader shouted.

A smirk appeared on Aktia's face. A few stormed in using heavy swords and axes to come at her while others shot with arrows. Akita nimbly dodged the axes and swords, but the arrows were another story. A few sunk deep into her flesh, making her turn. The archers were going to be her problem. "Get the others. I got the archers." she called to the two before dashing towards the arches, avoiding any arrow she could.

The Nord and Blaarfengar drew their axes. Blaarfengar gave a few clumsy swings to his opponent's heads, taking a few hits himself, his Argonian blood spilling onto the enemy's sword. After giving his opponent several blows, he landed a fatal blow to his opponent's neck, causing the eneny to collapse into a limp heap. The Nord was fighting another person, and Blaarfengar tried to land a few hits on her, ignoring the pain from his wounds.

Akita quickly ran and lunged at the archers, sinking her dagger deep into ones chest. One more arrow dug deep into her back, but the cat wasn't down without a fight. While the archer recocked the arrow, Akita moved behind and slashed the dagged across the front of the neck of the archer. Gripping her tightly, Akita covered the archer's mouth so she could not scream for help. To ensure there was no recovering, the dagger plunged itself deep within the archers heart. Her golden eyes looked to her allies. Though wounded she charged and attacked the other soldiers.

The Nord expertly swung his axe at the opposing soldier's head, lodging it in her skull. The solder collapsed, leaving only two more soldiers, one of which Blaarfengar had been swinging at. The soldier kept blocking Blaarfengar's attacks, but was quickly becoming tired from the Argonian's constant swinging. The Nord took this opportunity to strike the soldier in the back with his axe, killing the soldier.

Akita took care of the last one, lodging her dagger in his back. She looked to her tired friends, the pain slowly setting into their own bodies. She ripped out each arrow with care and inspected the dead bodies. With a thief's care she stripped them of their valuables and even took one of the soldier's armor. She worked her way over to the dead archer and ripped the bow from her dead fingers, slinging it over her shoulder. "We need potions if we want to get any further. There will be more of them. I'm going to look around. Don't worry about me." she said as she slunk out on her own. She wasn't going very far though.

Blaarfengar began to feel lightheaded from the blood loss he had suffered. He sheathed his axe and held his right hand to a large gash on his left bicep, the cut hindering his arm's movement. "You feeling alright, Argonian?" the Nord asked.

"I'm feeling dizzy, that's all." Blaarfengar then looked off to the passageway that Akita had disappeared into. "We should probably follow her just in case she needs something."

The Nord picked up two swords that were used by the soldiers, handing one to Blaarfengar. "Here. Use this instead of the axe. It's lighter and longer." The Argonian sheathed the bloody axe on his right hip, and sheathed the sword on his left. "Just be careful with it. Don't cut yourself." The Nord cautioned, sheathing the other sword.

Akita searched the next room, weary of her surroundings. She was weak from losing blood, but she knew how to work with this from her many years of battling. She crept along in the shadows, looting anything she could from the dead guards. No one there. Her ears perked up as she heard the door open, dagger drawn. But it was just her new allies. "Don't scare me like that." She said to them, sheathing her dagger. "I found a few potions around here. Not too much around here... Nothing of interest anyways." She said, tossing a little vial to the Nord since she doubted Blaarfengar could catch it.

The Nord examined the potion, finding it to be a healing potion. "Give me your arm, Argonian." He commanded the less experienced fighter. Blaarfengar uncovered the gash on his forearm, blood still spilling out. The Nord uncorked the bottle, pouring a small amount of the cool liquid onto the Argonian's wound. The wound almost immediately began scarring, to the Argonian's amazement. "Just relax. We should be safe, at least for a few minutes. Those imperial soldiers might attack us again, but we should be safe for a while, at least." The Nord poured a few drops of the liquid on his sparse wounds, relishing the relief the potion caused. "Do you need anything, Khajit?" he asked, offering the bottle to Akita.

"No. I found another. I just used it, actually." She lied. The last thing she needed to do was get attached to these people, especially Blaarfengar. Poor thing would probably get killed by a wolf, if his performance in battle was anything like she thought it was. This Nord man was much better at fighting, obviously a well- trained soldier. "How'd Scales here do?"

"Better than most first- time fighters." The Nord replied. "The fact that the man is still alive should speak volumes."

Akita smirked. Maybe this wasn't such a mistake after all...


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragonborn and the Princess of Thieves

Chapter 2 The Kill

The trio made their way through the dungeon, Akita at the front and Blaarfengar in the back. He watched as she moved silently on her feet, noticing his footsteps were much louder than they should have been. He tried to mimic her movements, but that only made more noise, causing her ears to sway this way and that. She turned to him, golden eyes glaring up to him. "Scales, if you want to make it out alive, you have to be quiet. I can't hear anything under your horse steps." She hissed.

Blaarfengar simply nodded and returned to walking normal. She seemed pleased, though still annoyed at the loud stomps from his feet. The pathway broke into a small stream, the cave becoming icy cold. A fork split up the road, one road leading straight, the other curving down to the right. "Which way?" Blaarfengar asked. Akita's eyes narrowed down on both roads, and she remained silent. Their newest companion looked to her.

"Let's head straight. It's probably the best and quickest way out." He said. He started wading through the water when she grabbed the back of his cloak. "What are you doing, Khajit? Watch it."

"It's a dead end. No point exploring what will only lead you back here." She said as she turned and walked along the curved path. The two followed her until she stopped suddenly. "Frost spiders." She whispered, backing away slowly and knocking an arrow in her bow. Blaarfengar looked at her, confused as to why she was so cautious. Then he saw why. Giant spiders, hairy eight-legged creatures with hideous fangs and tiny eyes. They were giants compared to the spiders at home which he usually just squished with a shoe. There was no way he could squish one of these with a shoe.

Sensing their presence through the thin frosted webs on the ground a few dropped from their perches on the ceiling. "Move it, Blaarfengar! Attack!" Akita yelled at him, shooting an arrow. It sunk deep into a spider's head, the creature stopped moving as the blood poured out and its fangs dripped with sickly venom. Blaarfengar had no chance to grip his axe when one nearly came down on him, another arrow sinking into the belly. "Come on Scales, you have to move!" she yelled, getting another arrow at the ready.

Another spider was upon them, but Akita had no time to shoot or get her dagger ready. Blaarfengar swung his axe at the giant arachnid, slicing straight through its back. She looked to him with keen eyes but then shot straight towards him. Missed, or did it? He felt the fangs along the back of his neck, the venom like ice on his skin. He turned slowly and watched as the creature sputtered and slowly died. "Thanks, Akita." He uttered.

A scream rang out and they watched as their companion fended for himself against the largest spider they had ever seen. The sword seemed to do minimal damage. They would need all their strengths for this. Akita cocked her arrows, Blaarfengar gripped his axe. The Nord poked and prodded with his sword, but the spider continued pushing forward. Arrows were fired from Akita's bow and swings from his axe sliced the legs off one by one. The spider screeched and slowly succumbed to the sword. It died there, sword in its head.

The Khajit slowly circled it, poking it with an arrow head, just to make sure. One of its legs twitched, but soon stopped. Dead. All of the spiders were dead. She looked to the two then began extracting the fangs and venom from each of them. "What are you doing?" Blaarfengar questioned. She looked up to him a moment, fang in her hand.

"It may become useful later on. Frost spider venom. Not exactly the best of poisons, but I guess it will do for now." She said before standing and putting each individual vial of poison and fang in a specialized case. She had uttered something else, but in a voice that he could barely hear. "Let's get going." Akita said, trotting off ahead on the path. The Nord watched her go, weary of everything she had done.

"Watch your back, Argonian. I have a bad feeling about her. And if it comes down to it, I will have to take care of her myself." He said, sheathing his sword. Blaarfengar knew the intent of his words. Carefully they followed the Khajit along the rocky pass. She paused before another opening and another obstacle. A bear, sleeping soundly by the looks of it. The Nord looked at her then to Blaarfengar. "How are you with a bow?" He whispered.

"If anyone is shooting that thing, it will be me. There's no way Scales here can make it past without being bear food. Give me an arrow." Akita commanded. Blaarfengar was confused by this strange little Khajit. What was it in her tone? He couldn't tell. The Nord handed her the arrow and she placed it on the string. With precise aim she fired, the arrow spiraling straight into the bears head. It roared in pain and stood, arrow between the eyes. "Another arrow!"

"We don't have any more!" The Nord cried out. The bear was barreling straight towards them. The loud pants of the bear ended at the hand of Blaarfengar's axe in its chest. It slowly bled and fell to the ground. Akita looked up at them and instantly began working on the bear's corpse, just as she had done with any of the others. She ripped meat from bone, hide from the meat and carefully kept the bear's hide intact.

"You'll thank me later for this." She said as she put the hide over her back like a cloak, the face of the bear over her head. She looked like the bear, except for the golden cat eyes and long tail. "We're done here. Let's get out of this place. Who knows if anyone else is down here or if we are the only ones." As before she went on ahead, leaving the Nord and Blaarfengar alone.

"There is something wrong with that one. I don't think she's right in the head, and if she is, I am scared for what her next move is." The Nord whispered, knowing Akita would hear him say anything above a whisper. "We're both in danger here, but play along with her. At least until you can get away from her." He whispered. Blaarfengar nodded, though just to acknowledge what he had heard. He did not understand the intentions of either of them. He was no fighter, but he also did not know who to trust.

Akita looked back to them, Blaarfengar catching sight of the Khajit. "Hurry up! I want to get out of here!" She called to them. They chased after her. Finally the three broke through into the moonlight, glad to be out.

"Quick! Get down!" The Nord said, motioning to hide behind the large rocks. Blaarfengar quickly hid. Akita crept between the two, a devious look on her face. The roar of the wounded dragon broke through the mountains as it flew overhead. "There it goes." He said, standing to his feet.

Just like that, the Khajit turned traitorous, her dagger in his chest and hands over his mouth so he could not scream for help. Her golden eyes looked to Blaarfengar with devious intent.

"What are you doing?" Blaarfengar cried out, watching the Nord as he gasped for breath.

Akita returned her attention to the Nord and rested her head on his shoulder, lips near his ear. "Shh. Hush now. Just let death come." Akita whispered coolly, trying to calm the dying man. He died, becoming cold in her arms. Gently she laid him down. A quick raid of his pack and her attention was fully on Blaarfengar. His hands trembled on his axe. This Khajit saved him, but now she had killed an ally. "You won't kill me." She said, reading the language of his eyes.

"D-Don't think I won't." Blaarfengar's hand moved to the handle of his axe.

Glaring coldly at Blaarfengar, Akita brought the bloody dagger to her mouth, licking the blood off of its blade, savoring its metallic taste. "Delicious." She remarked, licking her lips. "Always great to taste fresh blood." She offered the bloody blade to Blaarfengar. "Do you want a taste, too?"

"N-No." Blaarfengar said, terrified.

"Oh, okay. More for me." Akita tilted her head back, mouth wide open, letting the remaining blood drip onto her tongue. "I've never tasted Argonian blood. I wonder what it tastes like..." She added as an afterthought, making sure it was loud enough for the Argonian to hear. "Just be glad that I'm not drinking your blood." Akita shot Blaarfengar an unnerving grin.

"W-Why did you kill him?" Blaarfengar stuttered.

"It was only a matter of time before he killed us both." Akita sighed, sheathing her dagger, the blade now clear of the Nord's blood.

"What?" Blaarfengar asked in disbelief.

"These Nords. Always too proud for their own good. Any Nord would like to say he was the only man who survived that dragon attack. It would bring him great honor as a warrior, perhaps even restore any honor he lost by committing whatever it was that got him in line to be executed. And a dishonorable Nord such as him would kill us, just to say he was the only one who survived."

"But why?" Blaarfengar asked, not comforted at all by Akita's speech.

"I just told you. Now, let's get going. Just in case there's any soldiers on our trail." Akita bounded forward onto the road before the Argonian had time to answer.

"Where are we going?" Blaarfengar questioned.

"Well, I'm going to Riverwood." Akita replied, continuing along the path.

As he followed the Khajit, Blaarfengar looked at the scenery of Skyrim. It was very different from the Black Marsh, and much colder. In the distance, he could vaguely see a series of foreboding stone arches, obviously man-made, sitting close to the peak of a snow-capped mountain. He didn't know what it was, but something caused him to stop and glare at the frightening structures.

Akita stopped, examining a flowering plant growing on the side of the road, quickly picking the flowers off of the plant and placing them in a pouch. Standing up, she noticed Blaarfengar, bewildered at the sight of the arches. "What are you looking at, Scales? We can't be getting distracted here. Soldiers could be following us." The Khajit moved so that she could see from the Argonian's viewpoint, noticing the arches. "Bleak Falls Barrow." She answered quickly. "An ancient Nord burial site. Now hurry, we need to get to Riverwood. Once we're there, we can rest. You have any money, Scales?"

"No." Blaarfengar said, still trying to process all of the information Akita rattled off.

Akita reached into a large pouch, pulling out several small gold coins. "Here. This should cover the bed fee at the inn in Riverwood."

The Argonian placed the coins in a small pouch in his armor. "Where will you sleep?"

"I'll be hunting outside of the town. We're going to need food if we are to get anywhere." Akita said. "We'll meet up in the morning. Now, come on, Scales. We need to get moving. We sould be in Riverwood by sundown, maybe before than if we hurry up." Akita began walking quickly along the road, with Blaarfengar following close behind. The two continued to walk for a while, before the faint scent of smoke began to fill the air.

"We should be getting close to Riverwood." Akita said, continuing to walk along the path. Suddenly, she stopped at a stone platform, which housed three stones. "Hey, Scales. If you're planning on surviving here in Skyrim, activate one of those stones. Nearly everyone here has a Guardian Stone. Go, activate one. But quickly."

Blaarfengar walked up to the platform, examining the stones. Each of them had a carving on them: one had a warrior with his weapon drawn, another, a mage casting a spell, and the third a thief, sneaking around, his dagger drawn. Something about the Thief Stone's carving reminded him of Akita. Perhaps it was the way the thief held his dagger in the carving, or the pose, he didn't care. He walked to the Warrior Stone and placed his hand onto it. Immediately, the stone began to glow a bright blue color, a beam of light reaching to the heavens from the stone. The Argonian walked off of the platform towards the Khajit.

"Warrior stone, huh? I suppose that that's okay." Akita remarked, beginning to walk down the path again. "Riverwood is just across that bridge. You go ahead. Sleep at the Sleeping Giant Inn." The Khajit reached into a large pouch, handing Blaarfengar several gold coins. "That should cover any food or drink. I'll meet you at the bridge by morning. Then we'll head for Whiterun." Akita drew her dagger and ran off into the nearby woods.

Blaarfengar nervously walked across the bridge, leading to a small town with a single road running through it. He entered a building that bore the name Akita had mentioned. He walked to the bar, ordering a glass of mead and a loaf of bread, as well as a room for the night. He was escorted to his room, where he ate his small meal in private.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dragonborn and the Princess of Thieves

Chapter 3- The Mission

Akita ran swiftly through the open fields, her steps completely silent. She needed to get to Astrid soon to tell her that she had completed her contract with the Dark Brotherhood. The only problem was that now she had this Argonian following her everywhere. She could not get to the Sanctuary and back to Riverwood by morning. It might be feasible if she had a horse, but she didn't have one. Certainly the Argonian would become frightened if she did not show up at the bridge in the morning. She needed to steal one. She could not risk taking the Argonian to the Sanctuary, risk an outsider knowing where it was located. Both of them would be killed. If Akita knew one thing about Blaarfengar, it was that she wanted him alive. She was not entirely sure why, but she wanted the man with her. It wasn't love, she had learned to suppress such emotions as they were sure to prevent her from killing efficiently. It was more along the lines of friendship. She had tired to avoid having friends outside of the Brotherhood, but this one was different. The moment she saw the Argonian on the carriage, she sensed something about him, like he didn't belong there. Sure, the fact that he was an Argonian among Nords certainly did not help matters, but even ignoring that fact, he did not belong there. He lacked the battle- hardened body of the Nords surrounding him, she did not see any scars on his body. He was dressed in a simple tunic, not the Stormcloak armor of the Nords, but so was that one man who tried to run away.

Blaarfengar finished eating and was now lying down on his bed. Not as soft as the one he had in the Black Marsh, but still comfortable. However, with the sounds of drinking and music, he couldn't fall asleep. He cautiously walked back out into the main lobby, where several Nords were drinking mead around the fire. One of them turned around to meet Blaarfengar's eyes.

"Come, Argonian. Get some mead and warm yourself by the fire, friend. Stay a while." The Nord said.

Blaarfengar was never able to hold his alcohol well, and even now he was feeling a bit drunk from that one bottle of mead, but he did not want to deny the Nord's invitation. It wouldn't be polite. He felt around for coins in his armor, finding enough for two bottles. He bought the mead, figuring he could give one to one of the Nords or keep it for Akita if he felt too drunk after one more bottle.

"So, Argonian. You new here? A traveler, perhaps?" The Nord uncorked another bottle, taking a long sip from it.

"Well, I came here just to maybe get into the maritime industries, maybe farm a little bit. Then I was captured by the Imperial Legion, and they tried to execute me. I escaped, and here I am." Blaarfengar said, taking a small sip of the mead. From the taste, the Argonian could easily tell that there was more alcohol in this bottle than the last one.

"So you're a criminal?" The Nord stood up, his hand moving to a sword sheathed at his hip.

"I- I don't know. I could be. I'm not familiar with the laws of Skyrim." Blaarfengar trembled. "I just crossed the border from Cyrodil into Skyrim when I was captured. Is that illegal here?"

The Nord calmed down. "No, but I'd keep quiet about that. People will hear that you were captured by the Imperials, and maybe they won't be as hesitant to kill you as I was. For all they know, there could be a rather large bounty on your head. But since you did nothing illegal, they might be more lenient. But, how exactly did you escape? There's usually some damn good archers at the execution sites."

"There was a dragon that attacked. Just as the headsman was lifting his axe to cut off my head." The Argonian said, sipping more of the mead.

"A dragon? Where did it attack?" The Nord asked, his voice suddenly frantic.

"Helgen, I believe? Wasn't too far away from here." Blaarfengar said.

"Okay. What you need to is go tell the Jarl. But stay for the night. Probably not the best idea to wake the Jarl up to tell him. He's in Whiterun. It's north of here. Just remain calm. Tell him exactly what happened."

Blaarfengar continued nursing the bottle, the alcohol clearly getting to his head. He talked with the Nord for a while before heading to bed, where he fell asleep easily.


End file.
